Kiss the Pain Away
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Shield Slash. A reflection on the implosion of the Shield, through Kelly's eyes. Seth's decision to betray his Shield brethren might've ended one of the greatest stables in sports entertainment, but his sudden declaration that he never cared for Dean or Roman at all destroyed a family.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, other than Kelly.  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Warning(s):** Slash, Threesome, M/M/M, F/M/M, Storyline Fanfic, Mpreg, etc.

* * *

"There's a freakin' teddy bear in my bed." Enzo blinked, entranced by the way the woman cuddled the oversized teddy like it was her lover. "What's a freakin' twenty-year-old doin' cuddlin' a teddy bear in _my_ bed?"

"Why dontcha bitch a little louder, 'Zo? Maybe you'll wake 'er up." Cass rolled his eyes, moving around the bed to fix the blankets that she'd kicked off the end of the bed. She let out a little moan as the soft duvet brushed over her icy skin.

Enzo frowned, clearly offended. "Ain't I better than some beaten-up teddy bear?"

"Seriously? Yer upset because she's not cuddlin' you? God, are you a fuckin' attention whore or somethin'?" Cass snapped, "If it bothers ya so much, why dontcha climb in bed with 'er already?"

It was Enzo's turn to roll his eyes, "Clearly, ya don't remember the last time I tried ta move the bear. I still got the scars ta show for it."

The teddy bear was almost fifteen years old, a replacement for her favorite Raggedy Anne doll that had gotten lost in the hustle and bustle of travel. While the bear clearly seemed to have seen better days, it was in better condition than it should've been, given its age. She carried it with her religiously, but only ever cuddled it in bed when she was really upset about something.

It was the night of the WWE Draft, where Enzo and Cass had been drafted twentieth overall to Monday Night RAW. Their girl had been a sixth round draft to SmackDown, but it was unlikely that their impending separation was what had upset her so badly. After all, they'd been prepping for that unfortunate reality for weeks - being on different brands wouldn't change how they felt about each other. So what could it be?

"He's getting married." Kelly whispered, her eyes still screwed shut. She drew the teddy bear tighter, curling herself around the stuffed toy.

"Yer ol' man?" Cass asked gently, getting a stiff nod in response. Her body tensed, before she choked back a sob. Tears streaked down her blotchy cheeks, her blonde curls matted down to her cheeks.

"S-She's pregnant." Kelly wiped at her eyes, ashamed of the tears. "It's a little girl - they want to name her Joelle, that's his girlfriend's middle name." And then she laughed, brokenly, "You should hear him talk about her. He's like a kid in a candy shop."

Enzo watched the sobbing girl, wanting to comfort her but unsure exactly how he should go about it. "Kel..."

"And Papa... well, he and Bray have got a pretty decent thing going. I don't get it at all, but if it makes him happy, who am I to judge?" The thought of Dean and Bray doing the dirty made Enzo's stomach roll unpleasantly, but hey - to each their own.

If she held that damned toy any tighter, the head was going to pop off. "Kel, yer parents breakin' up... it ain't yer fault."

"I used to think that that was true." Kelly mumbled, "But now, I can see the truth."

If she'd read the writing on the wall, perhaps it wouldn't have hurt so much when her world came crashing down around her. They thought that it would be better to try and shield her from the choas, to not let her see the cracks forming in the foundation until the house just suddenly collapsed. To watch them tear each other apart week after week, both verbally and physically, had her questioning if _anything_ from her childhood had been real.

It didn't matter that she'd just turned twenty, that she was no longer an impressionable child that needed to be shielded from the horrors of the world. When she saw Seth kissing Hunter just hours before taking a chair to Roman's back, officially decimating the Shield, something inside of her had just _snapped_. Nine months later, when he'd given birth to the son the COO so desperately craved, she knew that there was no chance to rebuild their family.

She kept in contact with her parents, but they weren't nearly as close as they had once been. Their relationship had been irrevocably broken the moment that her mother decided to break up the Shield. And Kelly just didn't understand how someone could pretend to be so in love for so long... to have _children_ with someone else... and then decide that all of that didn't matter anymore and move on like nothing had ever happened.

Enzo kicked off his sneakers and tossed his coat onto the nightstand, before motioning for Kelly to scoot over. "Scoot on over, missy miss. We are gonna cuddle and watch Disney movies, dammit." He slipped into the bed, frowning at the teddy still clutched in her arms. "Cass, we're gonna need hot chocolate, pop tarts, and chips."

Kelly wrinkled her nose. "That sounds like a gross combination." And then, softer, "We have any of the white raspberry hot chocolate?"

"'Course we do." Enzo looked offended. "We keep more 'a dat shit around than alcohol. And dat's sayin' somethin'."

"Can I have a cup of that, and one of the orange crush poptarts?" Kelly looked at him hopefully. When Cas nodded, she almost smiled.

When Cas left to get the snacks, Enzo pulled out their collection of Disney movies. "Let's see... we could watch _The Princess and the Frog_ , I know ya liked that one. Or maybe _Tangled_? Watchin' Rapunzel clock people upside da head with that fryin' pan always makes ya laugh."

"Yeah, I guess so." He put the movie on anyway, hoping she might get into it as the movie progressed.

Cass returned with the snacks a moment later, climbing into bed on the other side of Kelly. Kelly rolled over so that her head was resting on Cass' chest, her bear nestled between them and her mug of hot chocolate in her free hand. Enzo snuggled in behind her, strong arms wrapping around her waist, her back pressed firmly into his chest. As the movie opened, she sipped at her chocolate, moaning softly as Enzo rubbed soothing circles onto her belly.

"Promise me something." She said softly, about fifteen minutes later. "I know that it isn't fair of me to ask, but... promise me that you'll never leave like he did. That we won't end up imploding like my parents."

"We ain't goin' anywhere, baby girl." Cass assured, running a finger along the sharp curve of her jaw. "We're gonna be here for as long as you'll have us, 'kay?"

Enzo smirked, "I ain't gonna find another dame that gets my particular brand 'a humor just like ya do. What would I do without ya?"

Cass kissed her brow gently, "What happened with yer folks was... unfortunate. And it's a damn shame dat they couldn't get their act together for yer benefit. But we're not gonna hurt ya like that. A real man wouldn't hurt the ones he loves like dat."

There was a moment of silence, before she handed Enzo the teddy bear. He looked at it for a moment in confusion. "What's this for?"

"You can put it down with the suitcases. I don't think I'll be needing it tonight." Once the bear was gone, she snuggled back down between her two loves and returned to watching the movie. Things might still be broken, but they were improving... and that was as decent a start as any.

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright, so what did you think? Please Review!

Should I continue this little examination of the implosion of the Shield? I think that the brand split and the results of the battle at Battleground should make things very interesting.


End file.
